


Your World or My Heart

by atrain1



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Multi, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrain1/pseuds/atrain1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Silas university is a university where spies go to learn and apply their trade for the the betterment of mankind. While on her first mission Laura Hollis runs into a rival she never expected, who holds secrets that have the power to destroy the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your World or My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> My first fan-fiction and first AU. I tried to make it sound like the actual characters. Criticize the hell out of me and help me get better if you want, thanks.

I crept through the darkness quietly, my footsteps barely tapping against the stone floor. There didn't seem to be anyone down here but I was ever the cautious one. I could hear distant skittering ahead of me. Rats, gross. I grimaced at the sound of their tiny feet hitting the pavement. I waited for the sound to slow and dissipate but something was off, no....something was wrong. They weren't moving to hide they were running away from something and coming directly at me. I froze against the wall as the vermin made their way across the floor. It was a struggle not to squeak as they clambered over my feet and disappeared down the passageway. I exhaled loudly, I hadn't even realized that i was holding my breath. My new relief was short-lived though, Those rats weren't just moving erratically. Something up ahead had spooked them, something scarier than me. 

I slid along the rest of the way, still keeping as quiet as possible, but moving much faster.

“In and out”  
“In and out”  
“In and out”

I repeated to myself.

*psshh* “Laura what the hell is taking you so long?” The cool, clear, yet somewhat perturbed voice rang in my ear.

“I’m almost to the end Danny” I whispered

*psshh* “Well hurry up, the mark is getting touchy and his security is beginning to question where my friend went.”

“crap...ok. I'm almost there, just hold out a bit longer.” I said as I arrived at the end of the hall and made a quick left. Almost immediately i came up to the shiny metal obstruction I had been looking for. It was a pretty large door and had a rotating handle like a bank vault,

“Bingo” I smiled whipping out a mini flashlight and my code breaker. I put the flashlight in my mouth and plugged the other device into the keypad. “Easy access courtesy of the geeks at home”

*psshh* “why are all your lines so corny” Danny’s voice quietly chuckled in my ear. I frowned, trying to think of some retort but ultimately coming up empty.

“Fine then” I said under my breath. “I just won’t talk anymore”. The machine whirred and clicked as it searched for the correct order of numbers, It only took a few seconds but I didn’t enjoy the noise. I looked behind me, certain that something or someone had heard me. Not like i would see them coming anyway.

*whir**chunk* The machine stopped and the handle spun to the right, allowing the door to slide open with a terrifying yet somewhat satisfying groan. I stepped into the vault with a triumphant smile on my face, a smile that was quickly erased by what I saw in the room. Glass cases with dozens of shimmering jewels of all kinds were arranged around the room, and in the middle of it all was a lowly aluminum file cabinet. Standard for a secret underground vault of course. 

The problem was the girl with jet black hair who hung upside down from the ceiling. I walked in just in time to watch her swipe a red file from the cabinet. That had to be the one I was here for.

“Hey!” I shouted spitting out my flashlight. The girl’s head snapped to look at me “That's my file”. The room was dimly lit from the floor causing Her eyes to be shrouded in shadow, yet i could see the small look of surprise that popped up before almost instantly  
giving way to a weird sense of calm. She nimbly sprang from her rope on the ceiling, flipped to the floor and landed on her feet.

She took a relaxed fighting pose and smiled. “So that’s how it's going to be” I said Putting up my own fists and waiting for her to make the first move. She did.

She sent a kick spiraling at my head that I barely ducked in time. I wasn’t that lucky with the second one. I reeled back as her heel made contact with my chin.

I got my bearing and braced for her to attack again. I didn’t have to wait long. She bombarded me with punches and kicks that I was barely able to dodge much less counter. We danced around the room, her movements graceful and fluid, mine dodgy and desperate.

*Pssssh* “Laura, what the hell is going on down there”

“Don’t know...can’t talk...right now….Super Bu-” The words died in my throat as she caught me with a palm to my chest. Like a phantom she pressed her attack, gliding her foot behind me and tripping me. I closed my eyes and waited for the back of my head to hit the pavement.

The impact never came. I looked up, confused, and saw that the mystery girl had grabbed the front of my shirt. She looked down at me, not smiling but yet, there was something teasing in her demeanor. Was she playing with me?

If she was, I definitely wasn’t playing along. without hesitation i swung my fist at her face. The punch was wild and off balance but connected spot on with its target. She stepped back and let me go not even making a sound. Of course now my head was able to freely connect with the floor. I grabbed for anything that could stop my fall, but I failed miserably. My arms flailed uselessly, knocking over one of the wooden display cases and doing nothing to impede my fall. The case fell with a deafening crash and the glass shattered. Almost immediately an alarm blasted to life, blocking out every other form of sound or life.

“Oww” I said rubbing my head and moving to get up just as a large dark figure leapt over me, file in mouth. Was that a cat?...What the hell was going on? I looked behind me at the door but there was no one there. The girl was already gone.

*pssshhh* “Laura, what the hell is going on?! The building is going into lockdown and I think security is moving to your position.”

“I was attacked, by someone...or something.”

*psshh* "what, who attacked you? Did you get the dossier”

“I...I don’t even know, and no, whoever it was took the file with them.” I said stumbling to my feet.

“It doesn’t even matter now. Laura, security is on its way, you have to get out of there now, run!”

“Ok” I said breaking into a sprint and bursting out the door.

“Can you get out the way you came” Danny asked just as I arrived in front of the original passageway, only to be confronted by the sound of running feet and flashing lights.

“I don’t think that's an option anymore” I said continuing down the same path into god knows what.

“Ok, continue forward, I’ll work on a way to get you out.”

“hurry” I huffed as I ran. I could hear the sound of heavy footsteps behind me. 

“I think I see him” one of them yelled. Crap, they were gaining. And of course, just my luck. Here came a dead end.

I skid to a stop in front of the wall. “Danny…" I huffed "If you have, any magic powers I don’t know about... now might be the time to show me. I'm at a dead end”

*psshh* “I’m on my way to help, just hold on.”

“I don’t think i’m gunna have time to hold on to much of anything” I said as the first security guard arrived in front of me, closely followed by 10 to 20 of his coworkers. It felt like they had over 100 flashlights trained onto my face. They stopped seemingly in surprise, maybe they weren’t expecting the girl from upstairs. 

“uh...Hi, guys?...Would you believe I was looking for the bathroom?” I chuckled nervously. My joke was not well received by my audience.

Their leader stepped forward, a sadistic smile on his face. I cringed and stepped back, pressing against the stone wall. When like a godsend I heard creaking come from above. I looked up and saw Danny hanging from what looked to be some kind of hatch or hole In the ceiling. Stars illuminated the sky behind her.

“Laura, Jump!” She shouted releasing something round from her hand simultaneously. 

I jumped and reached for the sky with my eyes closed. She caught both of my hands and pulled me up, I opened my eyes just in time to watch the little ball in her hand hit the floor and every one of the security guards drop in pain as electricity surged through their bodies. Danny pulled me up through the little escape hatch and we both collapsed backward onto the moonlit grass, out of breath and hearts racing.

“ This is SSMA2078 “ Danny said, her words echoed in my ear as she spoke them right next to me. “We’re coming back to HQ...Mission was a failure.”


End file.
